


G弦上的彼端AU

by 曲有误 (Miiiiiy)



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miiiiiy/pseuds/%E6%9B%B2%E6%9C%89%E8%AF%AF
Summary: 医生瞳x小提琴家耀OOC预警 写不出你要的瞳耀病猫预警 是我的恶趣味未成年人禁止观看为车而车 失禁 play没拉过小提琴 不通音律没当过医生 不通病理 全靠百度 有的时候靠瞎编预警完毕
Relationships: 白羽瞳/展耀
Kudos: 5





	G弦上的彼端AU

**Author's Note:**

> 医生瞳x小提琴家耀  
> OOC预警 写不出你要的瞳耀  
> 病猫预警 是我的恶趣味  
> 未成年人禁止观看  
> 为车而车 失禁 play  
> 没拉过小提琴 不通音律  
> 没当过医生 不通病理 全靠百度 有的时候靠瞎编  
> 预警完毕

初夏早晨的暖阳透过花房的透明玻璃射进来，穿过茂盛的绿叶，照耀在刚浇过还挂着水珠的花骨朵上，一颗颗晶莹剔透的水珠折射着阳光，清新又梦幻。

一抹清癯的身影立在花间，一时间教人分不清花与人孰美。

小提琴悠扬的前奏响起，晨跑回来的白羽瞳一进家门闻声不由露出微笑。

穿过走廊循声来到花房，还未推门就听得琴声戛止，隔着玻璃门就见那单薄的身影撑着小桌摇摇欲坠，琴弓已然掉在地上。

“猫儿！”白羽瞳忙冲进去把人揽进怀里，取下他紧紧攥在手里的琴，焦急地开口：“怎么了？心脏又难受了吗？”

展耀面如金纸，靠在白羽瞳怀里心安地撤了力，把全身重量都放在他身上，稍缓了缓闭着眼哑声说道，“没事，头有点晕。”

白羽瞳可不信他那句没事，手指搭上他纤细的手腕，指尖传来明显过快的跳动让白羽瞳皱紧了眉。

“展耀，你是不是又没吃早饭？”甚少直呼其名的白羽瞳语气里隐隐带了怒意，看展耀埋头不语的样子便知答案定不如意，不由分说将人抱回卧室，又去餐厅端来展耀只动了两口尚有余温的海鲜粥。

展耀心虚地想从白羽瞳手中接过粥碗，可白羽瞳端着碗避开了他的手，执起骨瓷小勺舀了勺粥送到他唇边。

“小白……”展耀不敢直视白羽瞳的目光，微微低着头用余光睨他。白羽瞳沉着脸不说话，只把勺又往展耀嘴边递了递。

展耀见撒娇行不通，只得乖乖喝起白羽瞳喂的粥。

不多时一碗粥就下去一半，白羽瞳估摸展耀的猫胃差不多填满了，便没再勉强他，一口喝完他剩下的粥帮他盖好被子就去厨房洗碗了。直到洗完碗回来又取了仪器给展耀测完了心率血压白羽瞳都没和展耀说一句话。

白羽瞳收好仪器转身要走，却被展耀拉住了手，“小白，我错了，我不该不吃早饭，下次不会这样了，你别生气了好吗？”

竭力克制自己不要跟展耀发脾气的白羽瞳到底没忍住，哑着嗓子说：“你自己身体什么情况自己不知道吗？我又不在家，低血糖都能要了你的命！”说到最后，也不知是怪展耀多一点还是生自己的气多一点。

展耀的病是自小就有的，白羽瞳跟他一起长大，没少为他身体操心，还为他去学了医，两个人在一起似乎也是顺理成章的事。一个月前展耀费尽心力准备了一场演出，身体吃不消这么高强度的工作，他在下场后突发心绞痛晕倒在后台，自那以后他的身体情况明显下降很多，一个月来多半时间都躺在床上起不来。近日天气暖和，展耀的身体有了些起色，也能自己慢慢走动了，白羽瞳才给护工和保姆放了几天假，是以他见不得展耀亏待身体，也怨自己放任展耀一个人在家，万一他发生什么意外，白羽瞳都不敢往后想。

展耀光是看白羽瞳痛心疾首的表情就能猜到他在自责，拉着他的手也不放开，柔声安抚道：“我这不是好好的吗？以后也会很注意的，你别生气了，嗯？”

白羽瞳拿他没办法，在他湿漉漉亮晶晶的目光中败下阵来，点了点头。

晚上两人一起窝在沙发上看了部电影，洗漱完躺在床上，白羽瞳搂着展耀把玩着他修长的手指。

“明天赵姨就回来了，我也得回医院上班了。我跟大姐说了，尽量只上半天班。我不在家的时候你不许让自己太累听到没有？”

“听到了。”

嘴上乖乖回答的展耀手却不老实，在白羽瞳完美的腹肌上乱摸，禁欲许久的白羽瞳哪禁得住他这么撩拨，抓住他作乱的手放到嘴边亲了一下。

“猫儿，别闹了，你身体还没恢……唔……”话没说完就被欺身上前的展耀封印住了。展耀羞涩地在他唇舌间试探，游鱼般的小舌勾得白羽瞳心痒，很快就化被动为主动。

气喘吁吁地分开的时候，两人的睡裤都支起了帐篷。

“羽瞳……”展耀拉着白羽瞳的手隔着睡裤抚上自己的阴茎，喑哑的声音里带了不可言说的磁性，“嗯……”。

“我用手帮你。”白羽瞳理智犹在。

“你轻一点就好……”展耀的眼尾笼着红晕，羽睫轻扇，诱人得紧。

展耀不记得衣服是怎么脱下来丢了一地，他只记得两人赤诚相对时白羽瞳炙热的体温带来的颤栗。

白羽瞳在展耀身上用尽了毕生的温柔。他舍不得展耀受一点痛，做足了扩张和前戏，才提起武器抵着入口慢慢研磨。

“哈啊……快点……羽瞳……”展耀搂着白羽瞳的脖颈，情潮激荡使他只能发出破碎的气音。

“身体还受得住吗？”白羽瞳不疾不徐地挺动身体，揉捻着他胸前的乳凸，也没忘记抚慰他硬挺的欲望。

“嗯……没事……啊……”展耀突然猛地抽气，“羽瞳……快……呃嗯……”

白羽瞳知道展耀快要攀到欲望顶峰，下身加快了速度磨蹭着他的前列腺，握着他命脉的手抚弄着顶端的小孔……不多久，阴茎就感觉到了强烈的挤压，手里的小展耀涨大抽动了几下，喷薄出一阵浊液。

情欲的刺激太过浓烈，展耀在欲海中浮沉，紧绷的身子还没放松下来，整个身体都在颤抖，微微翻着眼白，目光失焦，一手半握成拳抵在心口，一手紧紧攥在白羽瞳大臂的肌肉上，微张着唇咬着牙小口小口急促地倒着气，又好像根本吸不进氧气，胸腔也急速起伏。

白羽瞳圈着他不敢再动，憋着劲观察他的情况，担心他太激动身体受不住厥过去，便俯身用舌尖撬开他的牙关做了几次人工呼吸，见他呼吸渐缓，才又卖力在他身上耕耘起来。

此时展耀还没缓过神，抑制不住地发出诱人的低吟，禁欲太久的身子在白羽瞳有意无意地顶弄下又一次敏感地起了反应，白羽瞳失笑，“猫儿……真是可爱。”

欣赏着他毫无掩饰的情动，吻着他眼光迷离不似平日狡黠的眼睛重重撞进秘密花园，浓稠的精液喷薄迸射进花心。

展耀的身体仿佛不由自己控制，挺俏的阴茎即使没有得到抚慰也抽搐着跟随白羽瞳一齐射了出来，接下来展耀彻底失了对它的掌控，生病时插的尿管本就刚拔没几天，这几天他除了排尿困难还会偶尔控制不住，现也只得任它淅淅沥沥小股泄出尿液，浸湿了会阴和身下的床单。

经此一役展耀坚持不住终于昏睡过去，白羽瞳抱他去清理又换了床单也一概不知，第二天起来被白羽瞳调笑尿床差点气得心脏病发。

“猫儿，你昨天尿床了你知道吗？”

展耀一向苍白的脸颊染上红晕，气得说不出一句话。


End file.
